Unexpected
by IzzyBelle717
Summary: Isabelle Cartwright wasn't expecting to fall for her best friend. But, things are always unexpected. For her anyway. Better than it sounds.


Izzy awoke to a loud banging. She groaned and crawled out of bed. As usual, Jade was trying to make breakfast and Cherry was making breakfast. She walked into the bathroom and showered, getting dressed in a light blue and black flowy tank top and white denim capris. She kept her brown hair loose, falling in light waves to her mid back. She walked out the door and almost stepped on her white kitten, Sariyah, who was so tiny that all of the Cartwright sisters stepped on her at least five times. She picked up the small kitten and brought her downstairs. She laughed as she saw Jade and Cherry fighting over a box of pancake mix. "Oh let me do it!" Isabelle said. She took the mix and had the pancakes done in ten minutes. She was excited to get to London. Today she was transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She grinned giddily as she got all the trunks downstairs. All of the sisters were going. Sophie would be a first year, Jade second, Cherry fourth, and Isabelle sixth. Isabelle used Floo powder to get to the station. When she came aboard, she stumbled upon Fred and George Weasleys compartment. "Hi." She said. "I'm Isabelle." "Can I sit here?" "Yeah, sure." Fred was saying. "I'm Fred. That's George." He was motioning to his twin. For some reason, when she looked at him, Uncover by Zara Larson rang through her mind. _That's when we uncover, cover That's when we uncover. _But, to be fair, that was her favorite song. She smiled as she looked around, when suddenly she saw an old journal. She gasped. "That looks like Mama's journal." She rubbed her eyes. Suddenly it was a regular spiral bound journal. Thankfully, she wasn't heard by Fred or George. _That's when we uncover. _Why couldn't she get that song out of her head. That was when the song played for real. She gasped. _Two and Two , together we'll never change_ _Two and Two- _She turned beet red as she hit reject on her phone. She turned to find Fred and George smirking at her. She blushed and sat back down. She then noticed a piece of paper. She grinned as she read it. "I take you like pranks then." She smiled. "No, duh." George said. She smiled. "You're missing something." "You need one drop of sun rain so that it burns whoever tries to destroy it." She grinned again. "Luckily, I always carry some around." She reached for something in her shirt. She ended pulling out a vial attached to a silver chain. She detached it and used her wand to make a duplicate and handing it to them before tucking her own away. And just like that, they were friends. She laughed more than she ever had since her parents death. She was happier than she had ever been. And she knew that this was just the beginning. She told jokes, smacked them occasionally , and talked randomly about nothing. She was different now. But she knew the truth. This was the real her, the part of her that had died with her parents. It was coming back, having been hidden by sadness and grief. And that was also where her real smile came from. ( Time Skip ) Now Isabelle was just about to be called. Sure enough, _Isabelle Cartwright, _was heard throughout the whole hall. She walked forward, completely ignoring the whispers. You see, she was from the oldest pure blood family in the world. Her family invented millions of things. She smiled even wider as she sat. _So. _The hat talked. The hat actually talked_! Yes I can talk. Now I will sort you. You are brave, confident, strong, caring, loyal. There is only one place for you. _GRYFINNDOR! She leapt off of the stool towards the red and gold clad table. She took a seat across from Fred and George and eagerly watched her sisters sorting. Jade was Ravenclaw, Cherry Gryfinndor, and Sophie Hufflepuff. She smiled wide. Soon after, Dumbledore stood up. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." "You're joking!" Fred yelled. But I wasn't listening. All I could think about was seeing my old friends again. I could tell that Cherry and Jade felt the same way. As the night progressed, Cherry and Isabelle made a new circle of friends, the youngest of which was Ginny Weasley. Soon, the girls all needed to retire to bed. Isabelle shared a dorm with her friends Lucy, Karina, and Sophia. The girls talked until 10:00. (Time Skip) "Darn you schedule!" Isabelle cried out. Why do I have to have potions first. "Hey" Fred said. At least you have us." She smiled and the three friends went to potions. "Today" Snape was saying. "We will be making Draught of Living Death." The class groaned and Isabelle took out her ingredients and began brewing. When she was done, there were no flaws in her potion. Snape frowned. "10 points to Gryfinndor." Izzy grinned and walked out. She excelled in all of her classes, even demonstrating her ability to become a rabbit at will. She loved it here


End file.
